The Apology
by shadowgrl94
Summary: AU. What if Karofsky made a more Heartfelt Apology to the Glee Club in "Born This Way" and not just the one that Santana came up with?


Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Glee or the songs by various bands/singers. If I did own glee it would be Kurtofsky all the way bitches.

**Spoilers:** season 2

**Summary**: AU. What if Karofsky made a more heartfelt apology to the Glee club and not just the one Santana came up with.

_lyrics _

"talking"

* * *

><p><strong>The Apology <strong>

There were angry protestations and grumbles coming from the choir room as Principal Figgins stood beside a very uncomfortable looking Karofsky. "I know David has had some issues in the past but I have great respect for what he's doing right now and I ask you to hear him out." The older man stressed. More grumbles went around for a minute until Mr. Shue silenced them.

"First I just want to say how sorry I am for what I did to Kurt and for.. what I've done to a lot of you. I think I've slushied every one of you..." He looks up to his fake girlfriend who mouths the words to the speech she wrote and made him recite over and over on the phone the night before. "Santana has really helped me to see the light." He pauses, watching as everyone turns to give her incredulous looks. David knows he should go on before the spanish girl gets mad at him but he just doesn't feel that sincere. He shakes his head. "She wrote this speech for me to say to you about how bullying can kill people and all that which I'm not saying isn't true but it doesn't seem sincere so I thought 'well this is Glee Club don't they like sing it out." He walks back to the door picking up a battered guitar case before looking to the curly haired leader. "Do you mind?" Mr. Shue shook his head a little dazed like, blinking back at him. "No go on ahead." David shakily opens the case revealing an old acoustic guitar with a flowery strap. He stand back in front of the group. Some look at him amused and others with their jaw dropped open. He takes a big breath. "OK so here it goes."

_Will you listen to my story?_  
><em>It'll just be a minute<em>  
><em>How can I explain?<em>

_What ever happened here_  
><em>Never meant to hurt you<em>  
><em>How could I cause you so much pain?<em>

They knew he could sing somewhat from the "Thriller" mash-up but they never knew it was this good. His voice was a soft timber-like croon.

_When I say I'm sorry_  
><em>Will you believe me?<em>  
><em>Listen to my story<em>  
><em>Say you wont leave me<em>  
><em>When I say I'm sorry<em>  
><em>Can you forgive me?<em>  
><em>When I say I'll always be there<em>  
><em>Will you believe<em>  
><em>Will you believe me?<em>

David's eyes were closed but he didn't hear any jeers or angry comments from the group so he took that as a good sign and kept going. Hopefully Santana wasn't too mad at him.

_All the words that I come up with_  
><em>They're like gasoline on flames<em>  
><em>There's no excuse<em>  
><em>No explaination<em>  
><em>Belive me<em>  
><em>If I could I'd undo what I did wrong<em>  
><em>I'd give away all that I own<em>

_When I say I'm sorry  
>Will you believe me?<br>Listen to my story  
>Say you wont leave me<br>When I say I'm sorry  
>Can you forgive me?<br>When I say I'll always be there  
>Will you believe<br>Will you believe me?_

He was really getting into it. Trying to put all his heart into this damn song as best he could.

_If I told you  
>I've been cleaning my soul<br>And if I promised you  
>I'll regain control<br>Will you open your door  
>And let me in?<br>Take me for who I am  
>And not for who I've been?<em>

_Who I've been..._

_When I say I'm sorry_  
><em>Will you believe me?<em>  
><em>Listen to my story<em>  
><em>Say you wont leave me<em>  
><em>When I say I'm sorry<em>  
><em>Can you forgive me?<em>  
><em>When I say I'll always be there<em>  
><em>Will you believe...<em>

_Me?_

After the last note was played he finally opened his eyes. People were looking at him wide eyed even the principal. The jock felt a blush coming from his neck up to his sweating forehead. Then tension was broken however as Santana started to clap which startled them all into quieter more half hearted claps. "Wow David I didn't know you had it in you." said Santana as she closed in on him, eyes assessing. "Anyways after that..shocking revelation Dave and I have.. other news." She smoothly grabbed his hand to show their audience. "That's right. Me and the big guy here are dating." Gasps and retching noises filled the room. "Santana and I also formed an anti-bullying club; the BullyWhips. In hopes that maybe Kurt could come back to a well protected school." Mr. Figgins took this as his cue to ramble on about the merits of said club and David drifted off in his head. How was he going to apologize to Hummel? Would they tell him he practically groveled to them in song? Should he do the same thing for him? No that would be a little... gay right? Well wasn't this? He couldn't think about it right now so he put his arm around Santana and tuned back in, trying to shove down all the self hate and pain.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: I know this was not the best I'm sorry! It's been a while since I have written anything and want to get back into the hang of it. This is also just a one-shot but if enough people like this I could be persuaded into making a sequel with Kurt and Karofsky. Thank you!


End file.
